The present invention relates to a control processor incorporating a high-speed microcomputer and, more particularly, to a control processor that is able to adapt to various vehicle types and to be easily mounted thereon while being inexpensive to produce.
An automotive control processor is disclosed illustratively in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 3 -228102. With the number of cylinders and the configuration of onboard sensors varying from one engine to another, the conventional engine control processor selectively employs a microcomputer having an optimum I/O configuration (comprising timers, counters, analog I/O terminals, etc.) for a particular engine controlled by that processor.
That is, conventional engine control processors each require a microcomputer incorporating a different I/O configuration depending on the engine type. Because the control processors cannot be standardized, the costs involved tend to rise.